Of Chivalry and Promises
by Blu-Jay McKray
Summary: During the two years of peace after the war with Plegia, Lissa and Frederick deal with inner turmoils, that lead them to find comfort in one another.


**_Of Chivalry & Promises_**

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

The sounds of the grandfather clock filled the bedroom at the twilight hour. Within the room, a lonely knight laid on top of his bed covers. He stared up at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep soon. It had been many nights since he last slept in his own bed. He re-positioned himself many times, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. A lot weighed on his mind since returning home to Ylisstol. The war with Plegia had ended, and now it was time for peace and reformation. Much blood was shed along the way, but a certain loss continued to haunt his thoughts. The one, whose final words shifted the tide in the war. He shared the same battlefield with both her siblings, and witnessed her inevitable death. Though he protected Chrom & Lissa, a heavy burden weighed him down. Before he could ponder more on the matter, a sudden knock at his chamber door startled him to his feet.

"Frederick? It's me Lissa. I saw your light on from down the hall. Umm…are you still awake?" her muffled voice said through the door

"Just a moment milady. I am not decent." Frederick said, quickly reaching for his tunic on his night stand.

"Aww Frederick, I think you are pretty decent. Though, you can be a stick in the mud at times." Lissa replied with a giggle

Frederick gave a half smirk, as her found her statement to be somewhat humorous. He finished getting dressed and answered the door.

"Your grace, are you alright? Is something troubling you?" Frederick asked with concern

"I'm...um...having trouble sleeping..." Lissa trailed off

"Are your sheets and bedding not to your liking milady? Give me a moment, and I will go change them myself." Frederick announced, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"No... It's not the sheets Frederick. I'm just having trouble...falling asleep is all." Lissa said

Frederick could see the pain in her face, and worried for his liege. Frederick had watched over Lissa for many years, and he was used to her habits. She was never good at shielding her emotions, for she tended to wear them on her sleeve. Wishing to not see her in this state a moment longer, Frederick brushed off his sleeve, and offered his arm to Lissa.

"If you would honor me Your Grace, would you care to join me on a midnight stroll?" Frederick said with a smile

"Um...sure!" Lissa said, grabbing Frederick's arm

They strolled through the halls of the empty castle, making their way to the courtyard outside. Two of the night guards saluted Frederick and bowed to Lissa as they passed by. Both greeted them with smiles in return. A fountain, surrounded by a vast garden awaited them in the courtyard. They both took a seat at a nearby stone bench, which Frederick made sure to swipe away any dust & dirt before Lissa sat down.

"Perhaps the night's breeze will soothe milady into a peaceful slumber." Frederick assured

"Perhaps...it might help calm me down… I hope so at least." Lissa said, combing strands of hair back on the side of her ear.

"If you permit Your Grace...may I ask what sort of thoughts are hindering you from sleeping tonight?"

Lissa looked down at her boots, for she uneasy about speaking her mind aloud. However, Frederick was one of the few people she could speak freely with about this. She knew she could avoid nervousness around him. She let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"I... thought about her again today..."

"By her, I assume you mean Lady Emmeryn, milady?"

"Yes...especially with the ceremony Chrom & Robin are planning for her in a few days, it's hard not to think of her..."

"Yes, but I assure you milady, it will be a gracious ceremony to honor your sister. The people of Yilsse will want to pay their respects." Frederick confirmed.

"I know Frederick...I just...I'm still trying to deal with the fact that she's gone."

"She is indeed missed by us all Your Grace. I cannot even imagine the pain you must be experiencing. If it were within my power, I would take it from you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Frederick...I just wish I had more time with Emmeryn. Even one more day with her..." Lissa said.

"I understand your feelings Your Grace. The lot of us were focused on ending the war with Gangrel & Plegia, I'm afraid there was not an opportune time for any of us to mourn."

The night breeze gently swayed through the blades of grass in the garden. A moment of silence fell upon the two of the them, as they sat beneath the stars. Frederick was concerned for Lissa, as he did not wish to see her in pain any longer. Suddenly, Lissa clutched her hands in her lap, and spoke once more.

"Frederick?" she whispered

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Is it...okay? Lissa said quietly

"Is what okay, milady? Frederick asked

Is it okay to mourn now?

Frederick gave a long sigh, and closed his eyes before speaking again.

"...I believe it would be, yes."

Lissa began to sob uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands, weeping for her sister. Lissa saw Emmeryn as a second mother after both of their parents passed. She was holding in these feelings for far too long. This was a pain that no mere healing staff could cure. Frederick wanted to reach out to comfort his highness, but felt it would be inappropriate of his position. Not a second later, Lissa grabbed Frederick's arm and cried into his shoulder. Frederick hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arm around the weeping princess. The pain she felt, was the same pain that was causing him many sleepless nights. He was a knight of Yilsse, and the right-hand man of the prince. He felt his failure was deep, and felt he did not deserve to be in the service of the court any longer. Several minutes passed before Lissa's crying subsided. She slowly lifted her head and wiped away the few remaining tears from her eyes. She looked up to see Frederick's concerned face staring back at her. Upon their eyes meeting, she suddenly realized she had cried into Frederick's shoulder, and immediately blushed. Frederick too did not realize his actions and quickly released the Yilssean princess.

"I'm so sorry Frederick, I didn't mean to..." Lissa trailed off blushing.

"Yes…umm…forgive me Your Grace; I don't know what came over me." Frederick coughed in embarrassment.

"It's alright Frederick. Thank you for comforting me. Lissa said as she stood up from the bench. She took a few steps forward, when Frederick called out to her.

"Your Highness!"

She slowly turned to face Frederick.

"If you ever need my shoulder to cry on again, I'll be happy to oblige." Frederick smiled.

Lissa turned away from Frederick, trying to hide her tomato colored cheeks.

"Um...yes...thank you for our lovely walk Frederick! Oh, look at the sky, it's gotten late, hasn't it? I'm going to bed now!"

"Allow me to walk you back to your chambers then Your Grace!" Frederick insisted, rising from the stone bench.

"No, no, no... I'm fine; I can find my own way back! Goodnight!" Lissa said, as she scurried away.

Frederick watched, as Lissa ran off. He was a little puzzled by Lissa's reaction, but didn't think much of it. As he brushed off the bench before leaving, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Frederick asked towards the bushes.

The rustling became louder, as a man finally came out from behind them.

"Good evening Frederick...or should I say good morning?" The man said staring up at the moon

"Robin...good evening. I did not know you were still awake at this hour." Frederick said

"I was so consumed in my studies, I must have fallen asleep...and from the looks of it, my nap was longer than I anticipated." Robin joked

Robin walked over to Frederick, and sat down on the bench where Lissa once was. Frederick joined Robin, while the tactician stretched his tired limbs.

"Robin, you must be careful to no fall asleep in such places. The insects in the bushes there tend to bite."

"HAHA! The insects were actually what woke me up...among other things." Robin said

"I assume you are referring to Lady Lissa..." Frederick trailed off

"I am... her words...and her tears…really struck a chord with me" Robin said looking up towards the sky

"What do you mean Robin?"

"We were victorious at that battle Frederick. Everything was going according to plan. According to MY plan...but I failed. If only I had another ace up my sleeve, maybe…things would have turned out differently"

"Robin..."

"Frederick, I felt I could have done more, I felt that I could have made a difference. Even sacrificing the Fire Emblem became a choice for a split second. I... should have done more...I failed…"

"SAY NO MORE!" Frederick said jumping to his feet.

Robin jumped back, nearly falling off the bench from Frederick's sudden uproar. He noticed a fiery aura that surrounded the Deputy Commander of the Shepards.

"Robin, you tried to the best of your abilities to devise the perfect strategy to save Lady Emmeryn! Your strategies since then led us to be successful in the defeat of Gangrel & secure our victory in the war with Plegia!"

"I know, but..."

"There is nothing to say 'but' about Robin. The past...should remain in the memories of yesterday. As there is nothing that can erase what has already transpired. You, Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa, and all the shepherds fought with honor to bring this war to an end! As much as we yearn in our heart of hearts, we cannot turn back the hands of time! Unfortunately, we are slaves to the fate the Gods have decided for us!" Frederick said with passion.

Robin was flabbergasted, for he rarely at a loss for words. He did, however quickly notice the fiery aura that once surrounded his friend, had quickly extinguished.

"If only I were stronger…" Frederick's voice trailed off

"Frederick, did you say something." Robin asked

Robin could not see the knight's face, but felt the air around Frederick change. Frederick had many thoughts racing through his mind, but there was one that was more prevalent than all the others.

 _If only I had saved her!_

"Frederick? Are you crying?" Robin inquired.

Frederick quickly snapped back to reality, feeling the moisture on his cheeks. He turned away, shielding his face from Robin.

"It's nothing to be concerned about Robin. I must have gotten some dust in my eyes or what not. Oh my, it is getting rather late! I think I shall try to get some sleep before the sun rises. I bid you a good night Robin." Frederick quickly made his way back inside the castle. Robin stood in silence as he watched Frederick walk away. Tears were something he believed Frederick would not openly display in front of anyone. Still puzzled by the situation, Robin turned to the bench to grab his book, and headed inside the castle as well.

 ** _Hope everyone enjoyed the story. I've been trying to get more stories out, but the full time work and college schedule takes up most of my time. Also, if anyone knows any artists (or if you're one yourself), I'd love to use your work or commission for cover art in my future stories. Message me if interested! Thank you again for reading!_**


End file.
